


Gedanken in der Nacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony denkt nach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Geschichte, die raus wollte.

Tony streicht mit seinen Fingern über das Holz, ganz langsam und behutsam. Bald hat Gibbs es geschafft, bald ist das Boot fertig gebaut.

Ein leiser Seufzer entrinnt seiner Kehle. Eigentlich sollte er ja längst im Bett liegen und schlafen, schließlich muss er morgen früh auftstehen.  
Stattdessen steht er in Gibbs' Keller. Nicht zum ersten Mal hat es ihn mitten in der Nacht hierher getrieben. Meistens bleibt er nur ein paar Minuten und verschwindet dann wieder.

Er fragt sich, wie lange es noch so weiter gehen soll, wie lange es ihm noch gelingen wird, seine Gefühle vor Gibbs zu verbergen. Und will er das überhaupt, will er seine Gefühle länger verstecken? Es fällt ihm zusehends schwerer und die Sehnsucht wird immer größer.  
Vorgestern hätte er es am liebsten getan. Hätte am liebsten den Aufzug zum Stehen gebracht, als Gibbs und er sich allein darin befunden hatten. Hätte am liebsten die Wahrheit gesagt. _„Boss, ich liebe dich.“_  
Wie hätte Gibbs wohl darauf reagiert, was wäre passiert? Hätte er sich die Kopfnuss seines Lebens eingefangen? Hätte Gibbs ihn angebrüllt? Hätte Gibbs es für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten? Hätte Gibbs sich vielleicht ... gefreut?

Er verlässt den dunklen Keller, macht sich auf den Heimweg.

Irgendwann wird er es erfahren. Wie Gibbs reagieren wird. Irgendwann wird er seinen Mut zusammennehmen und mit ihm sprechen. Irgendwann. Vielleicht ja schon morgen.


End file.
